Code: Digimon
by DD Leader Dark Heart of Water
Summary: A group of students uncover a parallel universe called the Digital World inside a super-computer that is threatened by the Demon Lords who could destroy the world. It's up to seven students named Izzy, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, Kouichi, Tommy and JP to help the Warriors Ranamon, Mercurymon, Grumblemon and Arbormon to stop the Demon Lords and their plans to attack their world.
1. Chapter 1: Entrance

_DD: New_ story here, folks! Please no flames for female Kouji or how they look in the Digital World. I know they don't look like the spirits; it's original! Anyway, I only own the plot and how the warriors look in this story. Not Code Lyoko or Digimon.

* * *

**Code: Digimon  
Chapter One  
Entrance**

* * *

_If 'Plan A' didn't work, the alphabet has twenty five more letters - Anonymous_

"Grumblemon?" a boy of twelve inquired as he turned on his computer to meet a blank screen. Typing a few keys, the image on his computer flickered slightly, "Arbormon? Mercurymon? Ranamon?"

Finally, a figure appeared with the last screen, "Hi, Izzy."

"Ranamon," the ginger boy sighed in relief as he relaxed slightly, closing his coal eyes momentarily.

The figure was a girl around his age with blue hair that reached her waist, crimson eyes, pointed ears, pale blue skin and webbed fingers and toes. She wore a blue bathing suit and a helmet-like hat.

"Is something wrong?" Ranamon cocked her head slightly, blinking as Izumi 'Izzy' Koushiro rapidly shook his head.

"N-no; I was just worried about you and the others with the Demon Lords. Any activated towers?"

"None so far," Ranamon smiled. "So, any close calls today?"

"Just the one; that Yagami guy who's always wearing goggles," Izzy groaned, running a hand through his hair. "I don't care what he says; you can't sleep walk in the middle of the day when you ask to go to the bathroom in science!"

Ranamon giggled slightly before stiffening, her eyes widening in horror, "I-Izzy?"

"What's wrong?" Izzy leaned closer to the computer as three different windows appeared, each one housing the image of a different creature.

"Demon Lords," the shortest one said, black eyes narrowed as he scratched his tanned nose. "Lillithmon this time."

"Oh gods," Izzy whimpered slightly. "Isn't she one of the strongest?"

"Second only to Beelzemon," a brown-haired boy sighed, a blank but dark look in his warm brown eyes, his lips pursed.

"Is there any way that I can help?" Izzy inquired, groaning as the final one shook his emerald-haired head, sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Just go to the factory and guide us to the tower," he stated before pausing. "Unless you can find someone compatible with the Digital World?"

"Unlikely," Izzy snorted. "Even _I_ can't go there. Look, I'll be at the factory in ten minutes; until then, stay in the towers you're in."

As soon as Izzy's connection was terminated, Ranamon raised an eyebrow, "So we start looking now?"

"Sounds about right," Grumblemon – the shortest – smirked slightly as the brown-haired boy, Arbormon, and the one wearing glasses, Mercurymon, nodded in agreement before leaving their towers.

* * *

"Hey, Izumi!"

Izzy groaned, hardly slowing as a goggle-wearing brunette ran towards him, "I don't have time for this, Kanbara!"

"Just let me help!" Kanbara Takuya panted, wiping sweat from his brow as he followed Izzy into the forest.

"No!"

"But that Rona-Mona or whatever her name is sounded like she needed help!"

Suddenly, Izzy froze before whipping around and glaring at Takuya, grabbing the surprised twelve-year-old by the collar of his yellow shirt, "What. Do. You. Know?"

"I don't know anything!" Takuya squirmed in the ginger's surprisingly strong grip. "I just heard your conversation!"

"How much?" Izzy growled through gritted teeth as Takuya narrowed his eyes.

"Enough to know that someone needs help and you can't give it."

When Izzy didn't reply, Takuya grabbed the younger boy's wrist with his olive-green gloved hand, forcing him to release the collar of his shirt, "Look, at least give me a chance! Who knows; I might be compatible with whatever the Digital World is."

Izzy growled before nodding in reluctant agreement and turning back towards the woods, "Fine; follow me."

* * *

Minamoto Kouji narrowed her eyes as she pulled her hair into its usual ponytail, securing it with her blue-and-grey bandana as she watched Izzy lead Takuya into the forest.

Slowly, she stood up, hands in her pockets, ignoring the stares that she received for her actions, _Something's wrong._

Beside her, her twin brother Kimura Kouichi also stood, his gaze trained on his sister, "Kouji…?"

"Let's go," she said, already walking towards the forest. She knew that she didn't have to explain what she was talking about; he had been watching the duo as well.

Nodding, Kouichi joined her as they sped up into a sprint, managing to keep Izzy and Takuya in eyesight at all times while remaining behind them.

* * *

"Down there?" Takuya frowned slightly at the sewer hole as Izzy began climbing down. "Are you sure?"

"Don't start acting like a girl, Kanbara," Izzy snorted as Takuya growled in irritation before following the ginger down, not bothering to cover the hole again.

Once at the bottom of the ladder, Izzy grabbed the scooter leaning against the wall before passing Takuya a skateboard, "Do you know how to use this?"

"Use it?" Takuya snorted, shaking his head before leaning it against the wall again. "I'd have a better chance on a unicycle. I'll just run."

"But-"

"Do I stick to the main path or take a side route?" Takuya asked as Izzy sighed.

"Main path all of the way until you reach the third ladder; that's when you stop."

"Got it; see you there!" Takuya smirked before sprinting in that direction, astounding Izzy with his speed.

"Speed… that's one of the-" Izzy paused and shook his head. "Nah; couldn't be."

He then climbed onto the scooter and wheeled down after Takuya, not noticing the two figures that dropped down behind him.

"Come on!" Kouji handed her brother a skateboard, smirking slightly as he glanced at it apprehensively before taking it. "You know how to use it, right?"

"Use it?" Kouichi snorted, placing it on the ground and standing on it. "I practically lived on it a few years ago. Just try to keep up."

Smiling playfully at his sister, he shot down the tunnel at amazing speeds, performing slight tricks whenever he met a bump or a small stream of water, making it hard for Kouji to keep up.

When the twins reached the end of the tunnel however, they skidded to an abrupt halt and watched as Izzy and Takuya ascended the ladder, not bothering to cover the manhole.

The two paused slightly before following the males, watching as they entered the abandoned factory a mile away from where they had started out in the school.

Blinking, Kouichi turned to his sister, "What now?"

"We follow them," Kouji replied without hesitation.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Takuya raised an eyebrow as Izzy made to pull him towards the stairs.

"Getting us down to the elevator," Izzy groaned as Takuya pulled him towards several hanging ropes. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Introducing you to something called fun," Takuya smirked as he pulled Izzy off of the ground, the ginger haired boy clutching his waist tightly as the duo slid down the rope to the floor, landing in a tangled mess.

"I don't think I like your version of 'fun'," Izzy groaned before standing up and pulling Takuya into the elevator, pressing a large red button as he did so.

"So what are we doing?" Takuya asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"We're saving another world," Izzy said with a serious look on his face as he stared at the elevator door.

"So all this was for a video game?!" Takuya whined as Izzy resisted the urge to whack him upside the head.

"This is no game, Kanbara. This is dangerous and very real."

The doors then opened to reveal a large super computer with two active holograms beside it and a swivel chair that was attached to a railing so that it could move freely.

"Whoa," Takuya gaped as Izzy ran to the computers. He moved to step outside the elevator, but Izzy groaned, typing what looked like a dozen words a second on the computer keys.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening!" he raked a hand through his hair. "Guys; where are you?!"

"_At the tower," _a feminine voice replied, the sound coming from the computer. "_We can't do anything yet though; there are several Cerberumon and Raremon here too."_

"That's just great!" Izzy groaned before turning to Takuya. "Kanbara, go down to the next floor. You'll see three cylinders there; step into any of them. I'll do the rest."

"O-okay," Takuya blinked before slamming the elevator's down button again, eyes widening in shock at what he saw when the doors opened.

Three large cylindrical containers stood as high as the ceiling, all golden in colour with golden interiors.

Gulping slightly, Takuya stepped into the middle container.

* * *

Izzy sighed, typing several things into the computer as several dozen miniature windows flashed across the screen, "Please work…"

Then, a picture of a blonde warrior with orange clothing appeared, causing Izzy to laugh in relief, "Guys; I've found a warrior! Transfer; Takuya!"

* * *

As Takuya stepped into the cylinder, he heard Izzy's voice echoing through the room, "Transfer; Takuya!"

The doors closed and Izzy's voice echoed through the container again, "Scanner; Takuya!"

A gust of wind almost blew Takuya's goggles off as the floor slowly rotated and a strange sensation of sinking into water came over him.

"Virtualisation!"

* * *

Takuya's eyes widened as he fell to his knees in a desert landscape before standing up. His hair had lengthened to his waist and turned blonde and his skin had paled.

His brown eyes were now sapphire blue and were covered by a mask that ended at his nose.

His clothes were replaced by an orange, short-sleeved jacket with a yellow sun on the back that was left open over a black t-shirt with matching trousers. His gloves were also black and had a metallic rectangle on them while his hat was orange.

Finally, his teeth had sharpened slightly and on one shoulder was a symbol extremely similar to the Japanese kanji of fire in orange.

"Whoa…" he amazed at his new form before whipping around as a loud scream filled the air. He quickly ran towards the source, scenery blurring around him.

_"Takuya; the tower is just ahead of you. Go to it and get one of the four people there to it safely. Make sure _not_ to be hit by an attack and that none of those four get injured either."_

"I'll try!" Takuya muttered as he shot forwards, soon seeing a female and three males scrambling out of the reaches of a three-headed dog and some purple sludge. "**Pyro Darts!**"

Flames shot out of the metallic rectangles on Takuya's hands, hitting the dog nearest the female out of the way.

Glancing up, she smiled widely, "Agunimon!"

"Uh… who?" Takuya blinked. "My name's Takuya."

"Oh, sorry," the girl blushed slightly. "I'm Ranamon."

"A little help over here!" a green-haired boy called as a three-headed dog tried to bite his head off.

"Oh, right!" Takuya smacked his forehead. "**Pyro Tornado**!"

A thin wall of flames surrounded Takuya before disappearing as he kicked the dog away.

"Thanks," the male breathed in a sigh of relief.

Then, he tensed before shoving Takuya out of the way, "Move!"

"**Breath of Decay**!"

A glob of acid hit the ground just where the dup had been standing, causing Takuya to gulp as he looked around. They were completely surrounded.

The two other boys were also fighting, one with red coloured hair and a hat attacking with a hammer, the brown-haired one firing seeds out of his mouth, and the female had also joined in and was forcing heavy downfalls of rain onto her opponents.

But it wasn't enough; whenever one went down, three more popped up in its place.

"**Pyro Tornado!**" Takuya attempted, but was then grazed by a glob of acid, causing him to cry out in pain.

_"Takuya, you have eighty life points; don't lose anymore!"_

"I'll try!" Takuya gritted his teeth, glancing sideways at the large structure near him. It was cream in colour with dark brown roots surrounding its base, but it was surrounded by a fiery aura.

_I need to get these guys over there, _he bit his lip, shoving the hammer-wielding boy out of the way. _But how am I supposed to pull that off?_

* * *

Izzy grinded his teeth angrily as he heard the elevator doors open and whipped around to see the twins Minamoto Kouji and Kimura Kouichi staring at the supercomputer in awe, "What are you doing here?!"

Kouichi had the decency to look sheepish, but Kouji simply shrugged, an impassive look on her face.

"I don't have time for this," Izzy muttered under his breath as he turned back to the supercomputer screen in time to watch Takuya get blasted by green fire. "Takuya, you're down to twenty life points! If you get hit once more, you're out!"

_"Stop acting like a gym teacher!"_ came the voice of Takuya as the twins' eyes widened in shock and they ran up to the screen, watching Takuya dodging attack after attack while trying to protect Ranamon, Arbormon, Mercurymon and Grumblemon from the hits.

"He's in trouble," Kouji stated simply before turning to Izzy. "How can we help him?"

"We can't," Izzy sighed. "While he's in the Digital World, I can only let him know where enemies are and how many life points he has left."

"I'll repeat," Kouji snarled, grabbing Izzy's arm. "How. Can. We. Help. Him?"

Izzy pushed Kouji's hand off his arm before pointing to the elevator, "Go down to the next floor and climb into the scanners."

As they moved to do so, Izzy called them back, "There's no guarantee that it will work though!"

"There's also no guarantee that it won't," Kouichi mumbled under his breath as he slammed the down button.

After a minute, the doors opened and the duo stepped into the scanner room, not observing the golden colour like Takuya had, rather immediately stepping into separate scanners.

* * *

Izzy furiously typed words into the computer, almost yelling in delight as two windows displaying images of warriors appeared, "It worked! Transfer; Kouji! Transfer; Kouichi!"

* * *

Below in the scanner room, Izzy's voice echoed through the scanners as the doors closed, "Transfer; Kouji! Transfer; Kouichi!"

A gust of wind ruffled the duo's hair as the floor slowly turned beneath their feet, "Scanner; Kouji! Scanner; Kouichi!"

Then, a feeling of falling into water overcame them as the final word rang through the room, "Virtualisation!"

* * *

Kouji dropped to one knee, shortly followed by her brother, before standing up and gazing at the desert landscape. Then she saw Kouichi and her eyes widened in shock, "What the-?"

Kouichi's hair had turned golden and was spiked up on all sides of his head so that it looked like a lion's mane. His eyes were brown in colour and he was wearing a black, short-sleeved jacket with a symbol a lot like the kanji of darkness in white on the back. On the front, the number '13' was also in white and his shirt underneath the jacket – which was left open – was purple. He wore grey jeans with black running shoes and black, fingerless gloves also with the number '13' covered his hands. Finally, the symbol on the back of his jacket was tattooed onto his right collarbone in purple.

The biggest changes, however, were that his teeth had become fangs and his nails claws, a pair of golden lion ears were sprouting from his head, and a lion's tail from his tailbone.

Kouichi rubbed one of the lion ears briefly before glancing at his sister, "You… you look… different…"

Kouji's hair was – for the first time in several years – flowing freely down her back in blonde ripples, reaching her waist. A wolfish mask covered the top half of her face and her eyes had turned crimson in colour. Somewhere in her bandana – which had become black with white stripes – holes had been cut so that a pair of white-grey wolf ears could stand proudly on her head while a matching wolf tail had grown from her tailbone.

She now wore a midnight blue sports jacket with a symbol similar to the kanji of light in sky blue on the back and two paw prints, one larger than the other, in the same sky blue on the left hand side of her jacket – which was open. Her tank top was white with a blue wolf head on it and her jeans were black and several gashes in the material revealed a pair of midnight blue leggings underneath them. Her shoes matched her jeans, but also had a blue paw print on either side. She also had the symbol on the back of her jacket tattooed onto her, but it was in a sky blue colour on her left collarbone.

Finally, like Kouichi, her teeth had elongated into fangs and her nails had become claws.

_"The fight should only be about twenty metres to your right,"_ Izzy called, causing the twins to wince, clapping their hands over their ears.

"Holy son of a-" Kouji cut herself off and glared at the sky, "Don't do that!"

_"Don't do what?"_

"That! You're too loud!"

_"Sorry,"_ this time, Izzy was quieter.

"So it's to our right?" Kouichi pressed, grabbing Kouji and pulling her after him as Izzy confirmed the statement. "Let's go."

Sure enough, a minute or two later, the fight came into view, a blonde figure doing most of the work while four others struggled to help him and protect themselves.

_"You need to get Ranamon, Arbormon, Grumblemon or Mercurymon to the tower," _Izzy explained as Kouichi frowned slightly.

"Who?"

_"Just get anyone other than the blonde, the dog or the sludge to the tower safely – but don't kill the blonde; he's on our side!"_ Izzy groaned as Kouji nodded.

Seeing a three-headed dog about to bite the unsuspecting blonde's head off, Kouichi leapt into the air and kicked him out of the way with strength impossible to reach by human standards.

As the blonde gasped in shock, he smirked at him, "The cavalry has arrived."

"Kouichi!" he heard his sister cry and he whipped around to see a second dog growling at him, towering over him.

Just as it was about to kill him, a blast of intensified white light hit him in the side, instantly destroying him, "**Howling Laser!**"

Eyes wide, Kouichi stared at his sister who was staring at her hands stretched out in front of her.

Unfortunately for her, she failed to notice the purple sludge creature sneaking up behind her.

"No!" Kouichi yelled as it took a deep breath, ready to spray acid at his sister. Without thinking, he thrust his hands towards the creature, "**Shadow Meteor**!"

This time, a blast of solid dark matter surrounded by a golden aura destroyed the creature.

_"Kouji, Kouichi; I'm sending you your weapons," _Izzy called and – a moment later – two swords resembling light sabres appeared in Kouji's hands while a lance with three sharp prongs appeared in Kouichi's.

"_They _get weapons?" the blonde pouted. "No fair…"

"You ready?" Kouichi glanced sideways at Kouji, who smirked, light sabres raised.

"I was _born_ ready."

"And don't forget about me!" the blonde stated, standing up before turning to the blue-haired female behind him. "Stay behind us; we'll clear you a path to the tower."

"Right," the girl smiled as the trio faced the creatures guarding the tower before lunging.

"**Pyro Tornado!**" the blonde yelled, covering himself with a thin veil of fire before kicking two dogs and a sludge creature, destroying them.

**"Lobo Kendo!**" Kouji slashed at any dogs or sludge in her path with her swords.

"**Shadow Lance**!" Kouichi stabbed at the creatures with his lance.

"**Seismic Sledge!**" a short boy wielding a hammer joined the duo, slamming his hammer onto the heads of the creatures.

"**Blockade Seed**!" a brown-haired boy shot small, explosive seeds at his enemies from his mouth.

"**Emerald Blaze**!" one of the dogs tried to attack, but a green haired boy thrust his hands towards the oncoming flames.

"**Dark Reflection!**" a mirror-like barrier appeared in front of the group, deflecting the flames and shooting them back at the dog that had attacked and the surrounding monsters.

Finally, the female clapped her hands above her head, "**Draining Rain!**" A storm of merciless rain pounded down on the creatures, eventually destroying them.

Finally, the clearing was almost empty of the creatures, but a resilient dog and sludge monster still remained.

"Go!" Kouji yelled at the female – who nodded and ran towards the tower, slowing as she neared it before allowing it to absorb her.

At that moment, the sludge aimed a blast of acid at the distracted Kouji, but noticing this, Kouichi ran and shoved her out of the way, taking the hit himself.

As soon as he hit the ground, data surrounded him and he disappeared.

"Kouichi, no…" Kouji whispered in shock before turning to glare at the sludge. "**HOWLING LASER!**"

The blast was twice as powerful as the first, and instantly vaporised the creature.

"**Pyro Darts!**" before the dog could attack, the blonde blasted him with several small amounts of fire, destroying him.

_"Kouji, Kouichi's fine,"_ Izzy told the angry female as soon as the last creature was destroyed. "_He's with me now; he was just de-virtualised."_

"Remember Izumi; if you're lying, I know where you live," Kouji snarled.

* * *

Ranamon stepped into the tower, the ground lighting up beneath her with every step that she took in her bare feet. Once she reached the middle of the platform attached to the walls of the tower, she was lifted up to a second level by an invisible force.

There, she placed her hand on an almost transparent screen as it identified her.

User identified as Ranamon, the screen read. Code:

Quickly, Ranamon typed in the word 'Mizu', lowering her head as the lights in the tower dimmed and the images of Lillithmon's symbol of lust slid off the walls, "Tower deactivated."

* * *

At the supercomputer, both Izzy and Kouichi sighed in relief before the former pressed the 'escape' key and the two symbols representing Takuya and Kouji disappeared from the screen.

A few minutes later, the elevator door opened and the duo walked out, the female smiling at Kouichi in relief before glaring at Izzy, "Care to explain what happened?"

"It's a long story," Izzy sighed as he stood up while Kouichi shrugged.

"It's also a long journey back to school."

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Kouji pinched the bridge of her nose as the group of four finally entered the school campus again. "Last month, you discovered a portal to another world where seven… Digimon called the Demon Lords are trying to gain control so that they can then take over earth."

Izzy nodded.

"And the four people who were there are four of the true rulers of the Digital World," Kouichi continued, "who the Demon Lords are trying to kill so that they can gain full control. Those four are also four of the only ones who can de-activate places called towers, where the Demon Lords can control Digimon and either send them here or force them to attack the rulers."

Izzy nodded.

"And we went to that world, became three of the other rulers and should be able to de-activate the towers if it's necessary," Takuya added, "and now it's our responsibility to protect those four, the Digital World and earth?"

Again, Izzy nodded.

"That. Is. _Awesome_!" Takuya exclaimed as Kouji rolled her eyes. "I'm in!"

"I'll try to help too," Kouichi mumbled shyly as all gazes turned to Kouji who crossed her arms.

"I don't recall signing up for this," she sighed, "but I guess I'm in too."

"Great!" Izzy smiled, speaking extremely quickly in a nervous manner. "Just one other thing; we still need to find the remaining three rulers, the Demon Lords may try to kill you here and I have a button on the computer that lets us return to the past if the Demon Lords get here."

He then sprinted off as the trio stared after him dumbstruck before registering what he had said, "WHAT?!"

Takuya and Kouji then tore after the ginger-haired boy while Kouichi walked behind them at a calmer pace.

* * *

In a dark pit, a feminine voice sighed – although not in defeat, but disappointment, "Damn; I was just beginning to have fun."

She then chuckled softly, a purple glow emanating from her body, somewhat giving light to the pit, "I guess I'll have to move my interests to earth now."

* * *

_DD:_ That's all, folks!

_Kouji: I'm_ a girl _again?!_ You really suck.

_DD: So_ I've been told.

_Kouichi:_ Was this even in Code Lyoko at all?

_DD: Nope;_ completely original chapter! Believe it!

_Takuya: Sorry_ to say that I don't.

_Izzy: I_ do

_All: WHAT?!_

_Izzy: Who_ else would make Kouji think her brother died?

_Kouji: …Good_ point…

_DD: Yeah,_ I'm pretty sadistic. Anyway, please review!


	2. IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT UPDATES!

Hey, guys. Sorry, this isn't a chapter or even a funny commentary. Anyway, I've been overloaded with stories and been meaning to cut back, but I couldn't decide how to do it. So I recently put up a vote asking you guys to chose what story I should make my top priority. Whichever story has the most votes by early August, I will continue until I finish that story and then I will move onto another one. So if you haven't voted yet, please do so now. Oh, and I'll be MIA for about three weeks while at a writing course starting the 13th of June because... *sniff* I CAN'T BRING MY COMPUTER! WHYYYYYY?! Ahem. Anyway, that's all! I'll try and write as much of every story as possible until the results of the votes are in. Thanks! :D


End file.
